


Your friends are with you and you're gonna be okay

by actualhellboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualhellboy/pseuds/actualhellboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today you’ll learn about heroes.<br/>Not the one you’re used to; the heroes that may be just like you."</p><p>This is a collection of short poems I wrote about some characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your friends are with you and you're gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> As I always say, English is not my first language so I may have made some mistakes, I would love if you could point them out for me and I'll correct them as soon as possible!  
> This is a little thing I did for 4/13/2016, please enjoy xoxox

Today you’ll learn about heroes.  
Not the one you’re used to; the heroes that may be just like you.  
No one needs to be perfect, because it’s the things that makes you unperfect that will become your strenghts.  
Don’t let anyone hurt you, buti f they do hurt you, fight back. Always fight back, even if you think you’re hopeless, even if you think there’s no way out. Fight, fight, fight.  
  
  
   
John Egbert.  
You where just a naive little kid; so foolish and silly. You watched movies and eat cakes; you used to get into fights with your dad and you felt as if he didn’t understand you.  
Oh silly boy, you had to grow up so fast; but you made sure you didn’t lose your foolishness, and that’s why we love you.  
Oh silly boy, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Jane Harley  
What a weird little girl, growing flowers and playing the flute.  
You liked science and you still do.  
Your grandpa is proud of you, weird little girl, because you grew up so much.  
From crying and sleeping all day to having in your hand the whole space.  
Never give up, weird little girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Rose Lalonde  
You smart one, with your brain and beauty.  
Talking so much and helping just as much.  
You fell once or twice, but you stood up and that’s what matters.  
Because it’s okay to be sad and lost, you deserve the all the love.  
We love you so much smart one, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Dave Strider:  
Coolkid, you spent your life fighting against everyone including yourself.  
Be at peace now, smile and be happy because you deserve it.  
Fighting in the dark, never give up; you may disagree, but that’s what makes you a Hero.  
Teach us to be strong and to be fragile.  
Shine bright coolkid, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Karkat Vantas:  
Different, annoying, fragile, irritable:  
Please never change, because we all love you this way.  
You may have thought you were worthless and without a single purpose,  
but you’re our leader, even though you sometimes make mistakes.  
That’s okay, little angry child,  guide us to the light and teach us to get over your blood.  
Your love is special and so is your company.  
Little angry child, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Eridan Ampora:  
For what you did you’re damned, but you where only scared.  
Fear and despair aet your soul, and all you wanted was to keep living.  
You hopeless soul, give us hope.  
You’ll find love someday and then love will cure your wounds and make our scars disappear.  
We may never forget the bad you have done, but we will forgive you, for you have changed.  
You hopeless soul, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Gamzee Makara:  
Your faith was strong but you were not.  
Consumed by rage, you made us all scared; but your heart is pure and kind.  
Not a single drug can cure your pain, only frinds can stitch your wounds.  
Please believe in us, please forgive because we didn’t help you.  
We will try to understand you, so please let us do so.  
You quiet kid full of rage, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Kanaya Maryam:  
Holy mother, show us how big is your heart.  
Sweet and smart,  
Fast and deadly.  
Your love is true and thin is your hate.  
You deserve rest and love, for you have fought for us all.  
Holy mother, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Sollux Captor:  
One of you is a enemy, the other one is a friend.  
We love both and would never change anything at all.  
You helped us all remeber that we must always fight, even when lives seems meaningless.  
Don’t be sad, honey, continue fighting because you can win it all.  
Honey, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Terezi Pyrope:  
Nothing can stop you, you rude kind girl.  
Your weirdness is what makes so unique and brave,  
not even a disability can hold you back.  
And if you can’t see how strong and good you are, then let us tell you.  
It’s okay to feel down sometimes, but never give up on your dream.  
We will color everything in red just to please you.  
Rude kind girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Feferi Peixes:  
There was never someone as sweet and pure as you.  
Your good sense and joy made us all realize, you are special and kind.  
And if you can’t smile anymore, know that you deserve happiness.  
You’re going to change the world, joyful girl, and be the quenn you always wanted to be.  
Joyful girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Vriska Serket:  
You may think you’re the enemy, but you did what was right most of the times.  
You made mistakes, but the past is not the present.  
Fight, you brave pirate.  
What you were will not define who you’ll be, so please keep learning;  
learning to love yourself and the others.  
You brave pirate, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Tavros Nitram:  
Once so insicure, so voiceless.  
Everyone kept crushing you and you couldn’t fight back.  
But now you understand just how great you are.  
You did more than what you would ever dream, that’s why you can amke even more.  
Insicure great kid, keep trying and believing, you’ll get through everything.  
Insicure great kid, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
   
Aradia Megido:  
Strange and weird, that’s what you are,  
and that’s what makes you incredible and full of life.  
In the shadow you saved everyone without expecting a single thing,  
that’s why for me you are an Hero.  
Strange big girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Nepeta Leijon:  
No girl is as sweet and strong as you,  
you love love and never stp dreaming.  
Even if your heart has been broken, now it’s time to getup and show thw world what you’re made of.  
Poisonous and addictional girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Equius Zahhak:  
Blue boy, strong and full of principles;  
don’t let anyone make fun of you, keep your chin up.  
Learn to love, learn to live.  
You wanted to protect her, and even if you didn’t,  
know you have still won, beacause you never gave up.  
Blue boy, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
Today you’ll learn about heroes.  
Not the one you’re used to; the heroes that may be just like you.  
No one needs to be perfect, because it’s the things that makes you unperfect that will become your strenghts.  
Don’t let anyone hurt you, buti f they do hurt you, fight back. Always fight back, even if you think you’re hopeless, even if you think there’s no way out. Fight, fight, fight.  
  
  
   
John Egbert.  
You where just a naive little kid; so foolish and silly. You watched movies and eat cakes; you used to get into fights with your dad and you felt as if he didn’t understand you.  
Oh silly boy, you had to grow up so fast; but you made sure you didn’t lose your foolishness, and that’s why we love you.  
Oh silly boy, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Jane Harley  
What a weird little girl, growing flowers and playing the flute.  
You liked science and you still do.  
Your grandpa is proud of you, weird little girl, because you grew up so much.  
From crying and sleeping all day to having in your hand the whole space.  
Never give up, weird little girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Rose Lalonde  
You smart one, with your brain and beauty.  
Talking so much and helping just as much.  
You fell once or twice, but you stood up and that’s what matters.  
Because it’s okay to be sad and lost, you deserve the all the love.  
We love you so much smart one, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Dave Strider:  
Coolkid, you spent your life fighting against everyone including yourself.  
Be at peace now, smile and be happy because you deserve it.  
Fighting in the dark, never give up; you may disagree, but that’s what makes you a Hero.  
Teach us to be strong and to be fragile.  
Shine bright coolkid, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Karkat Vantas:  
Different, annoying, fragile, irritable:  
Please never change, because we all love you this way.  
You may have thought you were worthless and without a single purpose,  
but you’re our leader, even though you sometimes make mistakes.  
That’s okay, little angry child,  guide us to the light and teach us to get over your blood.  
Your love is special and so is your company.  
Little angry child, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Eridan Ampora:  
For what you did you’re damned, but you where only scared.  
Fear and despair aet your soul, and all you wanted was to keep living.  
You hopeless soul, give us hope.  
You’ll find love someday and then love will cure your wounds and make our scars disappear.  
We may never forget the bad you have done, but we will forgive you, for you have changed.  
You hopeless soul, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Gamzee Makara:  
Your faith was strong but you were not.  
Consumed by rage, you made us all scared; but your heart is pure and kind.  
Not a single drug can cure your pain, only frinds can stitch your wounds.  
Please believe in us, please forgive because we didn’t help you.  
We will try to understand you, so please let us do so.  
You quiet kid full of rage, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Kanaya Maryam:  
Holy mother, show us how big is your heart.  
Sweet and smart,  
Fast and deadly.  
Your love is true and thin is your hate.  
You deserve rest and love, for you have fought for us all.  
Holy mother, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Sollux Captor:  
One of you is a enemy, the other one is a friend.  
We love both and would never change anything at all.  
You helped us all remeber that we must always fight, even when lives seems meaningless.  
Don’t be sad, honey, continue fighting because you can win it all.  
Honey, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Terezi Pyrope:  
Nothing can stop you, you rude kind girl.  
Your weirdness is what makes so unique and brave,  
not even a disability can hold you back.  
And if you can’t see how strong and good you are, then let us tell you.  
It’s okay to feel down sometimes, but never give up on your dream.  
We will color everything in red just to please you.  
Rude kind girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Feferi Peixes:  
There was never someone as sweet and pure as you.  
Your good sense and joy made us all realize, you are special and kind.  
And if you can’t smile anymore, know that you deserve happiness.  
You’re going to change the world, joyful girl, and be the quenn you always wanted to be.  
Joyful girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Vriska Serket:  
You may think you’re the enemy, but you did what was right most of the times.  
You made mistakes, but the past is not the present.  
Fight, you brave pirate.  
What you were will not define who you’ll be, so please keep learning;  
learning to love yourself and the others.  
You brave pirate, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Tavros Nitram:  
Once so insicure, so voiceless.  
Everyone kept crushing you and you couldn’t fight back.  
But now you understand just how great you are.  
You did more than what you would ever dream, that’s why you can amke even more.  
Insicure great kid, keep trying and believing, you’ll get through everything.  
Insicure great kid, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
   
Aradia Megido:  
Strange and weird, that’s what you are,  
and that’s what makes you incredible and full of life.  
In the shadow you saved everyone without expecting a single thing,  
that’s why for me you are an Hero.  
Strange big girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Nepeta Leijon:  
No girl is as sweet and strong as you,  
you love love and never stp dreaming.  
Even if your heart has been broken, now it’s time to getup and show thw world what you’re made of.  
Poisonous and addictional girl, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.  
   
Equius Zahhak:  
Blue boy, strong and full of principles;  
don’t let anyone make fun of you, keep your chin up.  
Learn to love, learn to live.  
You wanted to protect her, and even if you didn’t,  
know you have still won, beacause you never gave up.  
Blue boy, your friends are here with you and you’re gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!  
> I wrote those "poems" because Homestuck inspired me so much as an artist and as a writer; all the characters are written in a stunning way: their personalities and what they represent is full of meaning and it's beautiful.  
> The whole story, and I don't mean only the plot, is just breath-taking.  
> It may be a rather silly comic, but at the end that's what makes it so special and likeable.  
> I tried to get the characters right, but some of them (*cough* Vriska *cough* Feferi) were really hard to write, mainly becuase I somehow hate them.  
> I personally loved the "bad guys" in Homestuck, but again, everyone is written so beautifully. I don't know how to explain it, if you like to write I guess you can understand what I mean.  
> Thank you again, I hoped you enjoyed xoxo


End file.
